Muggleborn
by nottheonlyfanaround
Summary: "I've made myself at home in the cobwebs and the lies. I'm learning all your tricks, I can hurt you from inside." (Digital Daggers lyrics.)


Lillianna Granger had always been the least favorite child. There was no doubt about it. Her sister, Hermione who was two years younger than her, got all the attention. Lillianna and Hermione shared a birthday, even though they were born two years apart. They looked similar, but just enough for you to know they were related. Lillianna had light brown hair, an abundance of freckles, and was fair skinned. It was Lillianna's 9th birthday, and Hermione's 7th. There was a big party, but only for Hermione. Hermione had so many friends, that Lillianna didn't get to invite anyone.

Not that she minded, she thought it was fine. She knew her parents favored Hermione, but she was young, naive, and stubborn. She didn't have many friends, five or so close friends, and one best friend. Hermione was close with these girls as well, and so they had been invited to the party. Lillianna had been grateful that her sister shared her taste in friends, and so she sat, in the living room, with her one best friend, Elise, while the other five were off with Hermione. Lillianna and Elise had been talking about books, well Lillianna was talking, Elise was just sitting there.

Lillianna was filled with joy, she could finally talk with someone at these parties. But it was at this next moment, that her life changed forever. "Ugh you're so annoying." Lillianna's head snapped towards her friend, confusion etched onto her face. "All you ever talk about is school and books, I mean really, how much more boring can you get?" Elise said, a smirk etched onto her face. Lillianna stared at Elise, confused, and a bit hurt, the weight of Elise's words just setting in. "My parents wanted to be close with yours, so they forced me to befriend you. Did you really think anyone would willingly be your friend otherwise?" Elise had just about finished, but she wasn't done yet. "I've always hated you, and now that your sister and I are friends, I can finally tell you." Elise then left, seeking out Hermione.

Realization hit Lillianna, and she sat on the couch in the living room, a horrified expression on her face. The one person she thought she could trust, had done what everyone else always did. She had left her, favoring, and preferring, Hermione over her. "This always happens to me..." She whispered to herself, handing her head with her hair in here eyes. A sweet voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Big sister, big sister! Come have cake with me!" Hermione had shouted. It was then she made a vow.

She couldn't let her sister see her cry, she had to be strong. She was the role model after all, she had to make sure Hermione knew to be happy. It seemed stupid, how she was wanting her sister to be happy, when she was at the moment filled with grief. She vowed to always smile, to never be unhappy around her little sister, to never burden her sister with her misery. Forcing a smile on her face she looked up towards Hermione. "Sure." She had said, her sister dragging her into the kitchen for cake.

Elise made eye contact with her, sneering at her, though dropping it when Hermione looked her way. "Lilli, let's go over here!" Hermione shouted, dragging her over towards Elise. She had no clue of the conversation that had happened, and thought the two girls were still friends. Lillianna yanked her hand out of Hermione's grasp, making Hermione look up at her in concern. "I've lost my appetite." She whispered, running upstairs.

For the rest of the night Hermione had wondered why her sister didn't want to have cake with her. It had, to put it bluntly, ruined her night. Ruined her birthday. She didn't know it was Lillianna's birthday, her parents never celebrated it. The girl's parents of course were infuriated, how could she ruin Hermione's birthday. They pondered going up to her bedroom, deciding at the last moment against it. Little did anyone know, Lillianna had cried her eyes out, sobbing until she fell asleep.

Two years passed, and Hermione and Lillianna were still as close a ever. It was July 23rd, and Hermione was getting an early birthday party that day. After breakfast Lillianna went to get the mail, seeing a letter adressed to herself she quickly tucked it into her shirt, careful to not let anyone see it. She handed her parents the mail, tucking her letter into a drawer for later. She was so busy it wasn't until Hermione's party was going on that she managed to sneak away and read her letter.

Hermione watched her sister open a letter, a smile on her sister's face. Hermione watched with a small frown upon her face. She didn't smile through her party at all, frowning when her sister didn't join them for cake, or presents, or games. This didn't go unnoticed my Mr. and Mrs. Granger, though they opted to ask what was wrong after the party, as to not upset any of the guests. Hermione explained that she was sad her sister didn't show up to her birthday party, and her parents shared a glance.

Once Hermione was asleep her parents took Lillianna down to the living room. "What is wrong with you." Her mother asked, rage etched upon her face. "Nothing, I wasn't feeling well." Lillianna lied, a little frown upon her face. Anger building inside of her. "That doesn't give you the right to ruin your sister's birthday party!" Her mother yelled, temper flaring. "It doesn't give you the right to ruin my life!" Lillianna had shouted back. The sound of flesh on flesh had echoed throughout the room.

Pain erupted in Lillianna's cheek as she fell backwards due to the force of the smack her mother had given her. She was shocked, her parents had never hit her, ever. She glared up at her parents through the tears welling up in her eyes, her hands covering the area where she had been hit. Her parents stood in shock as she ran up to her room, shutting the door louder than necessary. She let her tears fall, quiet sobs racking her petite frame. "It doesn't mean you can't love me..." She whispered, closing her eyes and allowing sleep to envelope her.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Next chapter will follow the end of this one, but in first person p.o.v. Please tell me what you think, feedback and constructive criticism are always welcome!**

 **~ nottheonlyfangirl**


End file.
